Cluny the Scourge/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Davy Jones (by Wassboss) Cluny the scrouge is walking along a beach searching for a chest of treasure he heard about a while ago. He stumbles on a square object sticking out of the ground. Excited he bends down and starts to dig it up. Meanwhile davey Jones, who is also looking for the treasure, sees cluny in the distance hunched over a chest scooping out handfuls of money and putting it in a small bag. Davey fuming with rage loads up his chain shot and fires at cluny. Hearing something he looks up at the long line of chain flying towards him at a tremendous pace. He ducks out of the way just in time and the chains flies over his head. Davey jones laughs and starts to load another chain into the cannon. Cluny however is not willing to give up that easily and pulls out his sling, puts in an iron church railing and charges at davey jones. When he is in range he hurls the railing at davy jones hitting him in the waist. Fortunately he is narrowly saved from injury by his sword which defects the church railing off it. Davy jones is shocked at the power and accuracy of the tiny projectile which gives cluny enough time to pull out his spear and thrust it a davy. However luck is on davey’s side and the spear only scrapes against his crab claw. Coming too his senses davey jones pulls out a boarding axe and swings it a cluny narrowly missing his head by a few inches. He then brings it down in a downward slice and cuts the spear in half. Cluny looks at his spear and growls and unsheathes his long sword. Davy discards his boarding axe and pulls out his own sword. They then begin too duel both of them blocking each other’s blows. “No rat is going to take my treasure” say davey jones gritting his teeth. “Who are you calling rat squid face” says cluny “you will never get this treasure off me. “oh yeah” says davey “watch me” he then parries cluny’s strike and quick as lightning knocks the sword out of cluny’s hand. “Dammit” says cluny and ducks too avoid a blow from davy. Davy seeing his chance thrust forward with the sword but cluny dodges it. He then jumps up and swings his tail cutting off two of davey jones’s tentacles with the spiked end. Davey jones looks down and cluny quickly bites down on his sword hand. Davey screams in pain and drops the sword. He then punches cluny in the face with his claw making him lose his grip. Cluny steps back and swings his tail around again. This time however davey jones is ready he clamps down on the end of cluny’s tail severing it from the rest of his body. Cluny screams in agony but it is cut short as davey jones slams his claw into cluny’s throat and lifts him up in the air and holding him there until his body gose limp. He then drops cluny’s lifeless body on the floor, picks up the bag with the treasure in it then walking back to his ship. Winner Davey jones Expert’s Opinion Davey jones won because he was a better fight than cluny the scrouge. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Batman (Comics) (by Wassboss) Batman is flying though Gotham city scanning the streets below looking for any signs of danger. He has been hearing rumours that a large rat like person has been terrorising innocent citizens. He perches on top of the tallest building and gets ready to swoop down the moment he hears or sees something suspicious. Suddenly he sees a hunched over figure heading towards the bank. He flies down to investigate. Meanwhile Cluny the scrouge is preparing to rob the bank. He has grown tired of harassing citizens and has decided to “Borrow” some money from the bank. Suddenly batman swoops down and kicks him square in the face knocking him down. Cluny is sent sprawling and hisses in anger. “I have reason to believe you have been attacking innocent civilians and i am asking to stop” says batman his face giving away no emotion. Cluny just growls at him and pulls out his sling firing a church railing at batman hitting him square in the shoulder. Batman shrugs off the hit and throws his baterang which narrowly misses his foe. Cluny laughs at his attempt. “Is that all you got” says cluny pulling out his spear. “No “says batman smiling “This is” as the baterang hits cluny in the back of the head. Cluny grabs the back of his head in pain and thrust forwards with the spear but batman expertly blocks it with his gauntlets. He then snaps the end of the spear rendering it useless. Cluny snarls and swings at batman with the blunt wooden handle. Batman is caught off guard and is knocked down. Cluny unsheathes his sword and swings it at batman. Batman dodges the swing and thrust forwards with the gauntlets but is blocked by cluny’s sword. Cluny then cuts one of the gauntlets off with the tip of his sword. Batman is shocked at the cutting power of the sword which gives cluny the chance to cut the other one off as well. He then thrusts forward and makes a shallow cut on batman’s side. “That ain’t fair” says batman looking at his snapped off gauntlets. “Life’s not fair” snarls cluny stabbing forward which batman easily avoids. “Too right” says batman whipping out his grapple gun and taking away his sword. Batman grabs cluny by the head and slams his head into his knee. He then delivers two quick jabs stunning cluny before delivering a powerful roundhouse kick to the chest sending cluny flying. Cluny hits the side of the bank and makes a large crack in the wall. “Your gonna pay for that you flying vermin” says cluny his teeth gritted in anger. “Says the giant rat” batman a smile creeping over his face. Cluny shouts a war cry and jumps at batman swinging his tail in a circle around him. Batman manages to get out of the way of the main tail part but the tip of the tail spike scrapes his cheek wiping the smile off his face. Cluny then jumps on batman pushing him to the floor and standing triumphantly on top of him. “There are many ways i could kill you “says cluny putting his face extreamly close to batman’s. “I could slit you throat with my tails spike or i could impale you though the chest with it”. “Oh wait” says cluny an evil smile forming on his face “I think I’ll strangle you it seems much more cruel”. “And what make you think you’ve won” says batman questioningly. Cluny presses his face right into batman’s “Shut up” He whispers and spits on his face. Batman suddenly brings his knee up and knees him in the face and pushes him off. He then sticks some explosive gel on his fur and leaps behind cover. Cluny furiously tries to pull it off but it won’t come off. Batman hears the explosion and peeks over the wall he took cover behind. Strangely he does not see his foes body. He is so engrossed with his search he does not see or feel the long tail like thing as it wraps around his neck. Suddenly he is yanked of his feet and starts to squirm on the floor as the hold tightens. He tries to pull it off but his hand is sliced off by the spike at the end. Cluny smiles as batman’s life slowly ebbs away. The last thing the dark knight hears is “Told you i would strangle you”. Cluny releases his grip when he is sure his foe is dead. He then picks up explosive gel from batman’s utility belt. He sticks it to the side of the bank and gets back a good distance before it explodes. He stares greedily at the notes piled up to the ceiling. “God i love being a villain” says cluny as he steps into the bank. Winner Cluny the Scrouge Experts Opinion While Batman was more fought harder foes than cluny he rarely if ever kills his foes. This means that his weapons were not designed to be as lethal as they could be. Cluny on the other hand had weapons designed to kill because he actually needed to kill his foes. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Link (Ocarina of Time) (by Death'sapprentice77) Link is walking through a forest with Navi. Suddenly, an iron church railing attached to a rope lands embedded into the ground next to him. Navi flies away and Link turns around to see Cluny the Scourge letting our a fearsome battle cry, ready to hurl another railing at him. Prepared this time Link draws his bow and readies an arrow. He skillfully dodges the projectile and fires an arrow straight into Cluny's shoulder. Cluny growls and pulls the arrow out he then charges at Link, spear in hand. Link drops the bow and pulls out a bomb and throws it at Cluny. Cluny rolls out of the way and whips his tail at Link. Link dodges the tail and pulls out his sword and shield. Cluny stabs at Link with his spear but he side steps out of the way in time. Cluny then trips Link with his tail and prepares to stab him with his spear. Link holds up his shield just in time to block the stab. The force of the stab and hardness of the shield causes the spear to splinter. Enraged Cluny whips his tail at the downed Link but he rolls out of the way and the spike lands in the ground. As soon as Link gets up he takes this advantage and slashes off a large portion of Cluny's tail. Cluny screams in pain, discards the broken spear, draws his longsword and begins slashing and stabbing at Link. Link blocks most of the attacks but a stray stab finds its way in Links shoulder. Cluny kicks Link away and tries to finish Link but he gets out of his way and draws his boomerang and throws it at Cluny stunning him. Link goes to retrieve his sword. Cluny even more angered he charges at link attempting to behead him. Link ducks and stabs Cluny in the abdomen then pushes upward. Cluny coughs up blood Link pulls out his sword and the rat falls over dead. Link pulls out a potion and gulps it down then continues on his journey leaving Cluny's corpse behind. Expert's Opinion TBA To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage